Bus Stop
by lrcangers2019
Summary: Chibi Usa offers a ride to Hotaru after a soccer game. Smut and sex. One Shot!


Bus Stop

Characters: Hotaru and Chibi Usa

Smut: Sex consisting of a strapon; this strapon will be referred to as toycock and cock.

xxxxxxxxx

Every day, Chiba Usa drove home from school in her pink buggy her father bought her once she turned fifteen. At that age, she also got her driving permit but didn't get total freedom until she was sixteen. A smile came over her face as she backed out of her parking space in the school's parking lot, and exited the lot. As she turned the corner and headed down the street, she saw a student at the bus stop once she got to the light ahead.

At the red light, she took a look at the student who was wearing her soccer uniform, and saw her black hair with purple highlights tied in a pony tail. Chibi Usa gasped. It was Hotaru Tomoe! It was hard for Chibi Usa to explained, but there was something about the older girl that made goosebumps appear on her skin. The older girl made Chibi Usa's heart speed up and pump the blood loudly through her veins.

Hotaru's legs were spread wide open in a masculine manner. Chibi Usa could see all three parents within Hotaru; the eighteen year old had the gracefulness, and femininity of her mother, Michiru, a famous violinist. Yet Hotaru also had the masculinity mostly when she played sports, as that of her papa, Haruka, a famous race car driver. To top it off like a cheery on ice cream, Hotaru had the quiet and mysteriousness of her other mother, Setsuna, a popular physicist turned famous fashion designer.

During regular school days, Hotaru would wear slight, basic make-up and dresses with stockings. It was only when she played soccer, her masculine energy came through and her persona came off aggressive and domineering. It made Chibi Usa perplexed but also created an affinity between the two.

Once the light turned green, Chibi Usa turned and did a round a bout; she parked to the side of the street and ran to the bus stop Hotaru was sitting at. It was a chilly night and she was sure Hotaru was cold due to her not having a jacket. No, Hotaru was just in her soccer uniform.

"Do you need a ride?" Chibi Usa asked. She wrapped her arms around herself as Hotaru turned to face her. She stood up, looked down the street; she still expected the bus to come any minute now. When it failed to appear, she nodded her head.

The car doors slammed shut at the same time and Chibi Usa felt her cheeks get hot. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know she was blushing; she just hoped her face wasn't chili pepper red. But when she looked at Hotaru, the older girl just stared out the window. Chibi Usa took the opportunity to look Hotaru up and down, to fully see what the girl looked like up close.

When her pink eyes made their way to Hotaru's soccer shorts, she saw a slight bulge there. She turned her head and started the car. The rumors were true, she supposed. The rumors about Hotaru packing with a toycock during soccer games. Chibi Usa fidgited and pulled out into the road.

"Just-just tell me where to go." Chibi Usa said.

Hotaru kept her face turned toward the window. "We're going to North Lake."

Of course, Chibi Usa thought to herself; it was the most expensive place to live in the whole city.

Chibi Usa didn't know what happened. She didn't know what words were exchanged between them, still, she found her pink call pulled to the side of the road once again; it was a lonly trail which led toward the hills of where Hotaru lived. It was beside a park, an empty park, where now and then a cop made their patrol. She didn't know what happened but she found herself in the back seat of her car with Hotaru; she watched Hotaru stroke the cock within her shorts. Chibi Usa could see the thickness, the uncutness of it, flabbergasted that toycocks even came in that variety. Was it Bad Dragon-no, they mostly did fantastical cocks, but they also managed to do a few realistic ones? Was it Mr. Hankey; they were known more for their realistic cocks, but also had a small selection of fantastical cocks as well? She didn't know...so much she didn't know at that moment. Regardless, her eyes stayed transfixed on the older girl who stroked her 'hard on'.

Hotaru stopped the motions of her hand. She pulled down her soccer shorts, white with a blue stripe on the side and rims. Her cock was tan, uncut, and about seven inches. Yes, it was certainly realistic even with the one tone color. It sprung to life, and Hotaru licked her lips as her eyes watched it.

Chibi Usa got down on the car's floor; she pushed the passenger seat in the front forward so as to give her more room. She sat on her knees and took Hotaru's cock in her hand. A slight moan came from Hotaru's mouth when Chibi Usa gave it a tug; she assumed it bumped against the clit. She didn't assume for much longer because she placed the cock in her mouth.

A louder moan came from Hotaru and she felt the hand of her new friend rest on her pink hair. Chibi Usa took as much of the cock in her mouth as she could, but fellatio wasn't something she enjoyed nor did...at least not with Helios. But with Hotaru...it was different. She felt herself gagging, and felt herself feeling the blood in her own clit race to the tip. Her legs closed and tighten so as to relieve the pressure some what.

She continued to suck, the slurping sounds, the gagging sounds filled the car along with steam. Hotaru continued to moan and was practically fucking Chibi Usa's face with such force tears began to sprout at the corner of Chibi Usa's eyes. She pulled back from the cock with a pop of the mouth; she swallowed and took in a breath. Not wanting to keep Hotaru waiting, she placed her mouth back on the cock to service it. She felt the head of the cock scratch her throat; she also felt herself about to vomit a bit but pulled back before she could. Hotaru's moans became faster, her bosom heaving up and down and Chibi Usa knew she was close. She took as much as she could once again. A loud moan came from Hotaru, a moan that was soft. Hotaru bucked into Chibi Usa's face in a slower more forceful way and Chibi Usa felt a liquid enter her mouth. It tasted like yogurt, vanilla yogurt.

When the bucks were done, Hotaru went slack in the back seat. Chibi Usa came up from the cock. She sat next to Hotaru and began to jerk the cock once more. She heard Hotaru's breathing begin to quicken once again. Chibi Usa pulled down her skirt and panties.

"I want you inside me." She whispered to Hotaru.

Something primal came over Hotaru, for she got up and flipped Chibi Usa on her back on the back seat. She pulled her legs and held them up. Hotaru got as comfortable as she could; her hand guided the cock into Chibi Usa's hole. Chiba Usa felt the head, the thickness of it and an 'oh god' escaped her lips. Hotaru slid the cock into her and picked up a rythme soon after.

Hotaru's thighs slapped against Chibi Usa's ass as she pounded the younger girl; she was slow and sensual with her strokes. Chibi Usa's arms wrapped around Hotaru's neck; her mouth was slightly caped and she wanted to kiss Hotaru but didn't know how the older girl would feel about it.

One of the few times Chibi Usa didn't have to use her fingers during the act of being penetrated, she felt the orgasm coming. Without control, she let out a scream and felt her pussy tighten around Hotaru's cock. When she came down from cloud nine, Hotaru began to quicken the speed. Chibi Usa wasn't able to adjust so quickly; she felt her cunt become tight and it began to hurt, sting to have Hotaru enter her so rough and forcefully. She didn't say anything; she knew Hotaru was going for another nut. She was going to give Hotaru what she wanted.

A few more thrust, and Hotaru was shaking, her cum spilling from the cock and entering into Chibi Usa. The warm liquid felt good and it left Chibi Usa amazed toycocks could be so...so...fulfilling.

Hotaru practically fell on top of Chibi Usa with exhaustion. A soccer game plus sex, and two orgams later...it was a lot of excitement for one evening for Hotaru. Hotaru pulled out.

"Do you have any tissue?" She asked the pink headed girl.

Chibi Usa nodded her head and pointed to the dashboard. Hotaru came back with some tissue and wiped her cock off then placed it back in her shorts. To her surprise, Hotaru began to wipe Chibi Usa's vagina. She waded the tissue and kept it in her hand.

Both girls scampered to the front seats; they pulled up their clothes. They did their best to make themselves appear as elegant as they did prior to the sex.

Chibi Usa placed the car in drive and they were off.


End file.
